kabrnacifandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Rules
Welcome to the world of Kabrnaci! The best mathematicians in history! Will you protect the honor of your mathematician and prove all the theorems he needs? Or will your character get bored to sleep? There can only be one best Kabrnak. Czech rules for download here. (older Czech rules v. 1 zde.) What do you need? * A card with a mathematician for each player * Enough play cards for every player * Tokens Goal of the Game As one of the greatest mathematicians of all times you try to prove enough theorems faster than all your competitors and avoid getting bored to sleep in the process! Rules Summary Every player builds a deck of play cards. She takes 4 cards in her hand and uses the rest as a draw pile. Players take turns, each turn consists of several phases. In the first phase the player can use a definition. After that he can use 3 actions (first player has only 2 actions in her first turn). These Actions ere either playing a card from your hand, proving a theorem, using a tool or drawing a card. At the end of the turn she "burns" a card: removes a card from the top of the draw pile and put it on the discard pile. If by then the number of player's proven theorems is greater or equal the ambition of her mathematician, she wins the game. However the players must try to avoid Boredom. Boredom may be caused by the effects of playing cards or by running out of cards in your drawing deck. Whenever a player has at least as many tokens of Boredom as his mathematicin's Patience allows, she must leave the game. Mathematicians Cards with mathematicians have several atributes. At the top you can see his full name and ilustration. The bottom part you can find his Ambition (next to the book symbol) and Patience (next to the sleepy guy). Ambition defines how many theorem he has to prove and Patience says how many tokens of boredom will make him fall asleep and thus lose the game. Between those symbols there is a picture representing the mathematical discipline. Theorems from that discipline have difficulty decreased by 1 for this mathematician. The card may also include mathematician's special ability. This ability is active for the whole game. Playing Cards All other cards are playing cards. Players build their draw piles from those. There are four groups of Playing cards: Theorems, Events, Tools and Definitions. Theorems Theorem cards are distinguished by blue frame of the bottom part. In the top left corner you can find their Difficulty, i.e. by how much you have to prove the theorem before it's completely proven. The top right corner shows which discipline the theorem belongs to. Events These cards have a yellow frame in the bottom part and a symbol of a pocket watch in the top left corner. These cards have a one-time effect that may sometimes change the course of the game completely. Tools Frame of these cards is purple and in the top left corner you can see a pencil. These cards can be used repeatedly to execute their effect. Definitions These cards have a green frame and the abbreviation "Def." written in the top left corner. These cards affect the game permanently. Before the Game Every player builds her deck and choses one mathematician. The deck must not contain any card twice. Suggested number of cards in the deck is 10 to 20. Preparation Every player places her mathematician in front of her and shuffles her deck and puts it on the table as a draw pile. After that everyone takes 4 cards from their draw piles. Průběh hry Players take turns clockwise. Every turn consists of three phases: Using a Definition, playing Actions and End of Turn. Using a Definition Na začátku tahu může každý hráč vyložit Definici z ruky. Její efekt pak platí tak dlouho, dokud není Definice odložena. Každý hráč smí mít vyloženou nejvýše jednu Definici. Vyloží-li další, původní je tím odložena. Toto vyložení na začátku tahu nestojí hráče žádné Akce. Actions V každém tahu má hráč k dispozici tři akce. (Začínající hráč má v prvním kole o jednu méně.) Tyto akce může využít k získávání karet, hraní karet z ruky, k dokazování vět a používání pomůcek. Action: Drawing Cards Použitím jedné akce si hráč vezme jednu kartu ze svého dobíracího balíčku do ruky. Tuto akci může provést vícekrát za tah. Limit karet v ruce Limit karet v ruce je 10. Pokud má hráč 10 nebo více karet v ruce, nemůže využít akci braní karet, ale stále může získat další karty pomocí efektů jiných karet a přebytečných karet se nemusí nijak zbavovat. Poznámka: Všimněte si, že hráč si nebere kartu na začátku ani na konci tahu. Braní karet je tedy čistě hráčova volba. S notnou dávkou štěstí lze hru vyhrát dokonce aniž by si hráč vzal jedinou kartu. Action: Playing a Card Hráč může využít akci k zahrání libovolné karty z ruky. Je-li tato karta Událost, její efekt se okamžitě provede a zahraná karta jde poté na odkládací balíček. Je-li karta Definice, Pomůcka nebo Věta, vykládá se před hráče do hry. Hráč může tuto akci využít vícekrát za kolo. Action: Proving Každá věta má obtížnost znázorněnou číslem v levém horním rohu. Při použití této akce na nějakou hráčem vyloženou větu se tato věta uv{dokazuje o 1}, což může být symbolizováno například otočením karty o příslušný zlomek plného úhlu nebo umístěním žetonu důkazu na tuto kartu. K dokázání věty je třeba ji dokázat celkem o tolik, kolik je její obtížnost. Hráč smí použít tuto akci na každou větu nejvýše jednou za kolo. Proof Jakmile hráč dokáže některou svou větu o tolik, kolik je její obtížnost, je tato věta „Dokázaná“ a hráč ji přemístí mezi své další dokázané věty. Je-li efekt věty uvozen čtverečkem, nabude platnosti právě až po dokázání. Může jít buď o efekt, který se okamžitě provede podobně jako efekty událostí, anebo jde o trvalý efekt, který platí dokud je věta dokázaná. Například když hráč úspěšně dokáže Banachovu větu o pevném bodě, může si ze svého dobíracího balíčku ihned vzít libovolnou kartu. Oproti tomu když dokáže Základní větu algebry, bude jeho Ctižádostivost o jedna nižší tak dlouho, dokud bude věta dokázaná. Discipline Obtížnost všech vět stejného oboru, jako je obor matematika, je o jedna nižší. Ve hře je celkem pět oborů: Algebra, Teorie čísel, Geometrie, Analýza a Kombinatorika. Například Évaristu Galoisovi, jehož oborem je Algebra, stačí Lagrangeovu větu dokázat pouze o pět, ačkoliv obtížnost zobrazená na kartě je šest. Action: Using a Tool Má-li hráč vyloženou kartu Pomůcky, smí použít jednu akci k provedení jejího efektu. Většinou je třeba využít ještě jiné prostředky k provedení efektu karty, například odhodit kartu z ruky, získat Nudu apod. Každá pomůcka smí být použita nejvýše jednou za kolo. End of Turn, Burning Cards, Victory Check Na konci tahu hráč nejprve provede všechny efekty, které se dějí na konci tahu (jako například braní karet díky Základní větě aritmetiky). Poté takzvaně “pálí” kartu ze svého dobíracího balíčku. To znamená, že odloží vrchní kartu svého dobíracího balíčku na svůj odkládací balíček. Pokud má poté alespoň tolik dokázaných vět, kolik je ctižádostivost jeho matematika, vyhrává a hra skončila. Pokud ne, je jeho tah u konce a pokračuje tahem následující hráč. Boredom Každý matematik má svůj stupeň trpělivosti. Ten označuje, kolik nezdarů, slepých cest a nudných problémů dokáže matematik unést, než bude znuděn a usne. Kdykoliv efekt nějaké karty říká “+1 Nuda”, znamená to, že příslušný hráč získá na kartu svého matematika jeden žeton nudy. Kdykoliv je množství žetonů nudy matematika větší nebo rovno jeho trpělivosti, daný hráč okamžitě prohrává hru (může se dokonce stát, že prohrají všichni hráči současně). Shuffling the Deck Kdykoliv si má hráč vzít kartu, odkrýt kartu, pálit na konci tahu nebo jinak manipulovat s dobíracím balíčkem, ale již v něm nemá žádné karty, je nucen zamíchat svůj odkládací balíček a vytvořit z něj nový dobírací balíček. Každé takové míchání je ale velice nudná záležitost, proto při prvním takovém zamíchání hráč získá +1 Nudu, při druhém +2 Nudy, při třetím +3 Nudy, atd. Keywords Na mnoha kartách je některé slovo napsáno tučně. Tato slova jsou klíčové výrazy, jejichž zavedení usnadňuje orientaci v efektech karet. Zde je jejich kompletní seznam: *±X Boredom: Hráč získá nebo odstraní X žetonů nudy. *±X Actions: Hráč má k dispozici o X akcí více/méně. *+X Cards: Hráč si vezme X karet z jeho dobíracího balíčku. *±X Difficulty: Zvyšuje nebo snižuje obtížnost příslušné věty. *±X Patience: Zvyšuje nebo snižuje matematikovu trpělivost. *±X Ambition: Zvyšuje nebo snižuje matematikovu ctižádostivost. *Braní karet: Značí použití akce Braní karet (nikoliv braní karet v důsledku efektu karet). *Hraní: Značí použití akce Hraní karty. *Dokazování: Značí použití akce Dokazování (nikoliv dokazování v důsledku efektu karet). *Použití pomůcky: Značí použití akce Použití pomůcky. *Algebra, Teorie čísel, Geometrie, Analýza a Kombinatorika: Značí všechny věty daného oboru. Alternative for Low Number of Cards Máte-li pouze malý počet karet ve svém balíčku, můžete se s ostatními hráči domluvit, že nebudete používat pravidlo pálení na konci tahu. Hra se pak stává mírně předvídatelnou, na druhou stranu však přinese mnoho zábavy už od velmi malého počtu karet. FAQ Je-li dokázaná Věta o třech limitách, musí se hráči zbavovat karet, pokud jich mají více než tři? Ne. Pravidlo pro limit karet na ruce pouze zakazuje použití akce braní karet při dosažení nebo překročení limitu. Limit karet nepřináší žádné další omezení. Když zahraji Kruhovou inverzi, zamíchám ji i s odkládacím balíčkem? Ne. Po zahrání události se nejprve provede její efekt, teprve poté jde karta na odkládací balíček. Po zahrání bude tedy Kruhová inverze jedinou kartou v odkládacím balíčku. Když zahraji Ukradnutou myšlenku na soupeřovu událost a poté zahraji Rekurzi, která událost se zopakuje? Rekurze má stejný efekt, jako dříve tebou hraná událost v tomto tahu a to je Ukradnutá myšlenka. Hráč tedy vybere další kartu ze soupeřovy ruky a je-li to opět událost, provede se také její efekt. Co se stane s mou již dokázanou Větou o střední hodnotě, jestli soupeř už nemá více dokázaných vět než já? Nestane se nic. Jakmile je nějaká věta dokázaná, zůstává dokázaná až do konce hry nebo dokud efekt nějaké karty nezpůsobí, že dokázaná být přestane. Jak přesně funguje Riemannova hypotéza? Kdykoliv hráč použije akci Dokazování na jinou větu, dokáže zároveň RH o 1. Na samotnou Riemannovu hypotézu ale akce Dokazování hrát nelze. Efekty jiných karet však fungují normálně. Například zahrání Kalkulačky způsobí, že RH (stejně jako ostatní věty) se dokáže o 1. Jak má L. Euler sníženou obtížnost Riemannovy hypotézy? Obtížnost všech vět stejného oboru, jako je matematikův obor je snížena o 1. Zde jsou dva obory jedné věty a (více než) dva obory jednoho matematika, přesto je však pouze splněna tato podmínka, a proto bude obtížnost R. h. snížena o 1. Enjoy!